List of Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory mobile weapons
The following are a list of mobile weapons that appeared in the Japanese OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, which is part of the Gundam franchise, as well as related media. Earth Federation Forces Gundam Development Project models The so-called Gundam Development Project, or GDP, is depicted in the series as a secret part of the Earth Federal Forces' reconstruction efforts after the One-Year War. It is designed to build and test new Gundam mobile suits for a variety of military purposes. RX-78GP00 Blossom The very first product of the Gundam Development Project, the Blossom is a transformable mobile suit that contains all of the series' intended features. It is armed with a mega beam rifle and two beam sabers, and contains a core fighter, a multi-mode sensor package, and attachments for various weapons. However, the presence of so much equipment leads to various maintenance issues. The machine crashes while in a combat mission against a Zeon patrol. The failure of the Blossom leads the Project staff to develop four new machines, each concentrating on a specific design template. Although it does not appear in any episodes of Stardust Memory, official printed media recognizes the Blossom as part of established Gundam canon. RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" The first GDP machine created after the failure of the Blossom, the Zephyranthes is depicted as a mobile suit that can be adapted for Earth or space operations. It has the FF-XII Core Fighter II as the cockpit. Federation engineers equipped the GP01 with standard mobile suit weapons, but the beam rifle is of a new design that can use removable energy capacitor magazines called e-pacs, allowing the pilot to continue using the weapon while carrying spare e-pacs. The mobile suit is also upgradeable to a "Full-Vernian" version, where it is equipped with a backpack containing advanced booster pods for increased versatility. The Zephyranthes first appears in the episode "Gundamjack" as one of two GDP units sent to Australia's Torrington Base for terrestrial testing, with Kou Uraki as the pilot. It is destroyed along with the GP02 Physalis after a fierce fight in the episode "Colliding War Zones." RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" The only mobile suit in the UC timeline to have a nuclear strike capability, the GP02A Physalis was designed to counter developments of Zeon mobile suits armed with nuclear weapons. The Physalis' flight system consists of thruster packs that extend from the shoulders. It is armed with beam sabers and a bazooka that fires a MK-82 warhead hidden in a canister on the back of the mobile suit. The GP02's shield is just as tall as the mobile suit and has a wider area to help protect the mobile suit from the shock wave and radiation from nuclear blasts. It also contains the bazooka's barrel, which can be removed and linked up with the warhead canister prior to firing. The Physalis first appears in the episode "Gundamjack," when it is sent along with the GP01 Zephyranthes for testing at Torrington Base in Australia. Zeon officer Anavel Gato infiltrates the base and escapes with the mobile suit, which sets off much of the plot in the first half of the series. It is later revealed that the hijack was part of a plan to destroy the Federation forces at Konpei Island in the episode "The Nightmare of Solomon." When Kou tracks him down after the attack in the following episode, both of their mobile suits suffer severe damage and are destroyed. RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" First appearing in the episode "La Vie En Rose," the Dendrobium Orchis was conceptualized as a special unit designed for large-scale defensive space operations as a result of Federation interest in the deployment of Zeon mobile armors during the One-Year War. It comprises two units: *'Orchis' :The mobile armor portion of the GP03, the Orchis is the unit's main combat system. The mobile armor has two weapon racks that have a total of 16 large canisters, which can contain micromissiles or replacement weapons. It's main armament is a mega beam cannon on the right side of the unit and the entire system is protected by an I-field generator on its port side. *'RX-78GP03S Dendrobium Stamen' :Located in the "cockpit" portion of the Orchis, the GP03S is a mobile suit that controlled the entire mobile armor. The head vulcans present in the other two GDP units were not installed in the Stamen and replaced by advanced sensor units to complement the omnidirectional linear seat system in the cockpit. The machine also has two tail binders attached to its hips to help with maneuverability and waldo arms to pick up weapons from the Orchis containers. The Stamen can also function as an independent combat unit by ejecting from the Orchis in case the mobile armor is damaged beyond repair. After being alerted to its existence in the episode "Colliding War Zones," the Albion crew proceed to get it in the following episode despite interference from a Federation officer who informs them that the GDP was suspended. Pilot Kou Uraki uses the GP03 to boost the Albion's efforts to stop Operation Stardust and defeat main antagonist Anavel Gato. However, Gato's resilience results in the destruction of the Orchis I-field generator and the Solar System blast in the episode "A Storm Raging Through" renders the mobile armor unusable. RX-78GP04G Gundam Gerbera Although it does not appear in the series itself, the RX-78GP04G Gundam Gerbera was designed as a special high-speed assault mobile suit, being equipped with a pair of "stürm booster" thrusters added on to increase top speed and range. However, the project was cancelled because of cost considerations regarding it having the same role as the RX-78GP01Fb. Anaheim Electronics was left with a half-completed prototype, which the company's former Zeon engineers later acquired and completed as the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra. The Gerbera Tetra makes its only appearance in the episode "A Storm Raging Through" as Cima Garahau's personal machine. It is destroyed when the Dendrobium Orchis impales it with its mega particle cannon. GM Cannon II The RGC-83 GM Cannon II is a heavy-duty support type mobile suit. An upgrade of the RGC-80 GM Cannon, it more closely resembles the RX-77 Guncannon from the first series. The GM Cannon II is also heavier armed than its predecessors. It is equipped with two shoulder-mounted beam cannons, and can carry a 90mm machine gun as well as a beam saber and two head vulcans. It is also decked out in Chobham armour, which greatly reduces its mobility. Two GM Cannon IIs were stationed on the Albion for most of the series. Principality of Zeon AMA-002 Neue Ziel (New Goal) The AMA-002 Neue Ziel (also called the AMA-X2 or AMX-002 Neue Ziel) is mobile armor developed by Axis engineers out of a mobile suit Char Aznable used in the first Battle of Axis (depicted in the manga Char's Deleted Affair). It is equipped with multiple missile launchers, mega particle cannons, two detachable claw arms (plus four non-detachable ones), and a set of anti-beam I-field generators. The Neue Ziel first appears in the episode "La Vie En Rose", when series antagonist Anavel Gato rendezvous with the Axis Advance Fleet and gives the mobile armor to him as a gesture of goodwill from the Axis leadership. Over the next two episodes, Gato uses the mobile armor to devastating effect as he and the Delaz Fleet try to see Operation Stardust through. Heavily damaged following the Solar System II's blast in the last episode, "A Storm Raging Through," Gato pilots the Neue Ziel into a last attack on the Federation fleet and makes a kamikaze run into a Federation Salamis-class cruiser. MS-21C Dra-C The MS-21C Dra-C is a space-only, high-interception mobile suit manufactured by the Delaz Fleet. Built from an MS-06F2 Zaku II for its upper torso, it has a pair of large propellant tanks where a Zaku's legs is located. It is armed with a 40mm vulcan gun on its right arm and a beam saber-equipped shield on its left arm. The Dra-C is not equipped with an AMBAC (Active Mass-Balance AutoControl) system, relying on main thrusters and a pair of large, vernier-laden shoulder pods for attitude control.http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/0083/ms-21c.htm Upgraded Dra-Cs would later appear as part of the Sleeves' arsenal in Gundam Unicorn. YMS-16M Xammel The Xammel is a mobile suit designed for long-range fire support missions. A left-over prototype from the One-Year War, the Xammel is equipped with a 680-millimeter cannon, a 20-mm machinegun, and missile launcher. Because of its massive size, the Xammel can only move using hoverlegs. The mobile suit only appears in the first episode, "Gundamjack," as it fires into the Torrington base and provide cover for Anavel Gato after he hijacks the GP-02. http://www.gundamofficial.com/worlds/uc/0083/mechanics/ms_xamel.html References : Mobile Suit Gundam 0083:Stardust memory : Gundam Century, Minori, 22nd Sep, 1981. :: Gundam Century Renewal Version, ISBN / 4-87777-028-3, Kisousha, 15th Mar, 2000. * * * * * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 mobile weapons Mobile Suit Gundam 0083